Destiny
by Xinlatus
Summary: Till death do us apart. A ghost love story. AU. Slightly OOC.
1. The Separation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto characters or even the universe. But some OC belongs to me.**

* * *

A very, very long time ago, there lived a young farmer and his beautiful wife. His wife is so beautiful that the other villagers grew jealous on them. Besides, the couples were very closed and loving to each other. They weren't rich but they were happy with each other.

One day, the farmer went to nearby town to sell his crops. After the sell, he went to buy some groceries and a rose for his lovely wife. On his way back from the town, he encountered an old wizardry shop. He never saw the shop before. He felt curious, he went in and greeted by the old wizard.

"I'm sorry. I just wanna look inside" said the farmer with shaky voice. "Don't worry. Have a sit" offered the old wizard, pointing at a stool in front of him.

The young farmer hesitated. "I...I don't have the money for your service" he said, as an excused. "I'll make it free for you then" said the old wizard. The farmer sighed a little, but he accepted the offer.

"Show me your hand" requested the wizard. Trembled, the farmer held out his hand. They were a bit rough because of his hard life, working for a living. The wizard held the farmer's hand and observed them attentively. His eyes squinted once in awhile. After a while, he let go the farmer's hands.

"You have such a long live" the wizard started as he leaned back on his chair. "But, a difficult one" he continued. The young farmer let out a small gasp. His eyes widen.

"You and your wife will separate soon" the wizard then continued. Upon hearing this, the young farmer's blood boiled. He slammed his hands on the table, shaking all the wizardry stuff on it. Yet, the old wizard keeps calm. "Nonsense! We've just get married and why in the world would we get separated?!" asked the farmer, half screaming.

"Worry not, young man" said the wizard in a very calm manner. The young farmer was still enraged that his breathing escalates. "As long as you two really love each other, you will meet her again in the next life" continued the wizard.

The farmer gritted his teeth and hands clenched. "Old man, you are crazy!" he screamed and left the shop. The wizard just shook his head. "Bless you, young man" he said.

Scared a little, the young farmer fastened his step back home. He tried to dismiss everything nonsense he heard just now. He knew he love his wife so much and what nonsense the old man said is about his wife death. He chose not to believe it.

Later that evening, just before the sunset, the young farmer reached home. "I'm home, dear" he greeted as he entered the small hut. No answer from his wife. He continued removing his shoe, though he felt a bit off with her not answering.

"Honey, I'm home" he raised his voice a little. Still, no answer. Chill ran down his spine. His mind blank and he feared the worst. _"Could it be that the crazy old man were right?"_ he thought. He rushed up to the kitchen, no one. He went to their bedroom, also empty.

"Dear, what's wrong?" asked his wife, coming from behind. The farmer quickly turned to his wife and hugged her tightly. The wife was shocked and the cherry tomatoes she held dropped from her hand. "You suffocate me" she said.

The young farmer was so glad that he found his wife. "I thought...I thought I would never see you again" he said, in a full grin on his face. The wife puzzled. "I'm not dead yet. Just going to pick some ripe tomatoes in our garden" she answered and picked up the tomatoes on the floor.

Hearing her replies, the farmer bit his lip. "Don't say that dear. Never ever say that word" he said. The wife rolled her eyes and smiled, as she turned away to go to the kitchen. That night, they have a humble dinner together and chatted a bit before they off to sleep.

"So, what's the ending?" asked Naruto. The old man inhaled deeply and looked far away to the top of the mountain. "Just like the wizard predict, the wife dies" he said. "Ehhhhh..." expressed both Naruto and Sakura in disappointment.

"Yeah, but how did she died?" asked Sakura, full of curiosity. "Let continue that some other time" Kakashi cut them off. Sakura and Naruto both pouted a little bit as they prepared to get off. "Haha... your sensei is right though. We need to get pass this mountain area before it gets dark" said the old man. "If not..." he said, left the words hanging again.

"What is it Occhan? You are so troublesome. All of thing you say is half-way through..." complained Naruto. The old man chuckled. Sasuke shook his head slightly. It seems that this team will never change, though it's almost a year since the fourth ninja-war ended.

"We camped here for tonight" said Kakashi as he rested his backpack under a tree. They were at the foot of the mountain. "It's kinda foggy around here" said Sakura. Thick fog surrounding the area as the temperature dropped.

"I'll be the first watch. You guys get some sleep" said Kakashi as he sat in front of the big tent by the bonfire. The sun sets quickly and the surrounding area becomes noisy of cricket singing.

"Hey young man" said the old man suddenly that it startled Kakashi a bit. "You're not sleeping? We're going to move early tomorrow" said Kakashi. The old man sat beside Kakashi. He drank his sake. "I only need a little sleep. I'll sleep a little later. It's still too early for me" he said. Kakashi simply nodded.

They talked about old time for few hours and Kakashi started to get sleepy. Naruto woke up to be the next watch and Kakashi went to his slumber. The old man was still there, sitting with Naruto.

"You're not sleeping old man?" asked Naruto. "Little bit later" the old man answered. Naruto yawned and stared blankly into the foggy forest. "Occhan... can you continue the story for me?" asked Naruto suddenly.

The old man smiled and he pointed at the mountain. It's a bit blurry but still can be seen. Naruto tried hard to look afar. "What? What is it?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his eyes. "There...the farmer's village is at the foot of the mountain" said the old man. Naruto gaped.

"I thought it's just a story" said Naruto. "It is just a story... but a true story" replied the old man, chuckling a little. Naruto's breathe held in his chest. "Uwaarrgghhh!" he screamed. "You're... you're a ghost!" while pointing at the startled old man.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were all jumped up from their sleep. "What's wrong Naruto?" asked Kakashi in shocked. Naruto was pale. The old man raised his shoulders, "I don't know. He said I'm a ghost".

Sakura knocked hard on Naruto's head. "Why is Kino old man is a ghost, you idiot?!" said Sakura in rage. Naruto still trembled. "He...He said that the story is... a true story" he said in between his hard breathe. "So what?" said Sasuke, annoyed with his teammate.

"So what, you ask?! It's clear that he's the farmer! And he shouldn't be alive!" screamed Naruto again. Yeah, he's a scaredy-cat. "No...I'm not..." said the old man. Everyone sighed. They knew Naruto just being an idiot like usual. They all end up sitting together as the old man continues the story.

"The farmer's wife was found dead inside a well at the end of the village. She was raped and killed" said the old man. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all gaping. The old man Kino paused a while, drinking his sake.

The farmer and few other villagers buried the wife's body in a cave, at the foot of the mountain; far, far away from the village. As all the other villagers went back, the young farmer refused to leave the grave. He cried and cried the whole night next to his wife's grave. He cursed and condemned the one who did that to his beloved wife.

That night, rain was pouring heavily with lightning and strong wind. The villagers were all terrified of the bad weather and blamed the ghost as the caused. And the man that raped and killed the wife died too, that night, being trapped under the roof of his house after it collapsed.

The pouring rain continued days and nights, never stopped, as the husband too, never leave the place. The villagers felt that it was no longer safe living in the village, they all left. Strangely, the rain stopped after all the villagers left. And a big river formed because of the heavy rain. The river started from nowhere inside the cave made it difficult for people to look for the husband.

So the legend goes, that the wife cried non-stop that it create the river. And the river was named Ringo River by the name of the wife.

"That's a true love for you all" said the old man as he ended the story. The fog became thinner, so it's easier for the young ninjas to look afar. They could saw the top of the mountain far, far away from them.


	2. The Lost

**Disclaimer: Standard**

* * *

The group continue their journey through the forest. Their mission was actually to escort the old man, Kino back to his village. He's a secret messenger and brought a lot of secret information between nations with him. Team 7 was appointed by the former 5th hokage, Tsunade to handle the so-called trivial mission. At least, that is what Naruto was thinking.

"I actually never heard of the story" said Sakura, recalling the story last night. "Hahaha... it is a true story. I was told about it when I was very small" said Kino. "It may happen hundred years ago...or maybe a thousand year ago" he continued.

"So... I wonder if they will ever meet each other again" pondered Naruto suddenly. Everyone kept silence. Even Kino old man had nothing to say.

"The wizard told him that he can. If he really loves her" said Sasuke, breaking the silence. Sakura immediately turned to Sasuke with her blushed cheeks. _"Wow, I don't know that Sasuke actually listened to the story last night. He's not the type that listens to love story"_ her inner Sakura screamed in love.

"Yes, I guess. He loves his wife so much. He promised to look for her in the next life. That's how the legend goes" continued the old man Kino. Then, the group continues their journey to the mountain. After a while, they stopped for lunch.

"Is this Ringo River?" asked Kakashi, as they stopped by a river. Old man Kino nodded. "Far at the end there, close to the foot of the mountain, is the cave. But no one dare to go there anymore" he said. Naruto pouted. "Why? Because of the ghost? I can't believe it" said Naruto as he started to eat his packed lunch.

"Nope, it's because of the Lost Forest" said Kakashi. Naruto swallowed his rice hard. "I heard about this one before. Lost Forest is a scary place for hunters and merchants" Kakashi continued. Kino nodded. "Before this new route open, merchants have to go through the Lost Forest, and of course they often get lost. When found, they're all in unstable state or some had nightmare for years" said Kino. "And countless of them that never been found..."

The young ninjas stay silent. As the old story like this might be half true, no matter how one don't believe it, it shouldn't be dismiss at all. Then, the group continues their journey. They walked along the river, then getting farther away, leaving the river behind. They started to enter the new route, into the forest and far away from mysteries.

_"__Sasuke..."_

Sasuke immediately turned around and saw only Kakashi. "What is it, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke frowned and thought that it was just his feeling. "Nothing" he said.

_"__Sasuke..."_

The voice called for Sasuke again. It was a soft voice, far away. Chill ran down his spine but he tried to ignore it. He did turn around again, just to meet eyes and eyes with that curious Kakashi.

It was late in the evening and the group stopped for the night, half-way to Kino's village.

"I think it's going to rain soon" said Sakura and she could felt the dampened cold air. "It's gonna be a cold night too" said Naruto before he sneezes in front of Sakura. The next morning, everyone started to pack up things early to continue their journey.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Everyone stopped picking up their stuff and turned their focus to the kunoichi. "Yeah right, where is he?" said Naruto as he turned around. "Maybe he went to do his thing" said Kakashi in joking manner. Sakura pierced her gazed into him. "I was just joking. I don't see him leaving the tent either" he said.

Sasuke's backpack was still in the tent. "He's supposed to be the last one to be the watch, after me. I fell asleep here, so I don't know if he went out earlier this morning" explained Naruto. Everyone looked at each other.

"He's lost" said Kino in the midst. "The Lost Forest claimed him" he continued. "Impossible!" said Sakura. She was quite furious at the thought. "I'm sure he went to somewhere" she mumbled. The group has no choice but to return back into the forest.

"Sakura-chan... don't worry, we'll find him soon" said Naruto, tried to calm his teammate. He knew that Sakura was troubled although she forced a smile on her lips. Meanwhile, Kakashi was worried if Sasuke ran away again. He put the thought away secretly.

"Urgh..." Sasuke opened his eyes but it was dark all around. He then slowly got up. His body felt heavy. "Wh-Where am I?" he said under his breath. He then realised that the ground he touched was moist. The air was also heavy and damp. He choked of it a bit.

"You're awake?" said someone from behind. Quickly, Sasuke turned around. He could saw a figure but couldn't make out who that was. "Who are you?" he raised his voice as the figure walked closer to him. Sasuke prepared himself for an attack. However, he wobbled a bit and coughs as the air was too damp to breathe in.

"Don't worry dear, you're home" as the figure mere inches away from Sasuke, the cold hand touched his face. In shocked, Sasuke used his sharingan and he only saw chakra of a normal human being. But the sharingan gave a different effect, the figure back away few steps behind.

"Dear, what's wrong with you?!" the figure, clearly a woman screamed out. Sasuke was startled and suddenly had a terrible pain in his head. "Aarrghhh..." he fell on his knee. Lots and lots of images rushed into his head. He even remembered walking through the forest last night, across the river and into the cave.

"You're...Ringo?" asked Sasuke. His crimson eyes turned to onyx again. The figure came closer to him again and little light shone from the crack reveal her face. Sasuke was shocked.

"Sasuke-kun... you finally remember..." Ringo cried and muffled herself onto Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke...!" the team called out for Sasuke as they walked through the forest. If it was true that Sasuke being claim by the forest, it would be hard to find him. But none of them really believe in the story. "We'll find him" said Naruto. The team continued their search. Naruto had his bunshins scattered around to search too. "It won't take time" said Kakashi confidently.

"Ringo...I..." Sasuke didn't know what to do. Ringo indeed a pretty woman, although the fact she was already dead. She looked completely normal, except lack of colour. "You're warm..." she said, cuddling onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was not so sure if he really was Ringo's husband in the past life, or if he only looks like him.

After a while of cuddling, Sasuke felt a little bit hungry, not to mention numb from his sitting position with the so-called his ghost wife on him. "You see, I'm alive now..." said Sasuke. Ringo kept silence. "I'm not sure I can stay here" he continued. Soft sob came from Ringo. "You gonna leave me again?" she looked at Sasuke with that teary eyes.

Sasuke was startled when she said he left her. Does it mean that the husband actually left the grave, or he too died there but was reincarnated? If it was the later, _"Is it really me?"_ Sasuke thought. "I won't leave you but, I'm not sure..." he sighed a little. "Not sure if I'm the same me" he continued.

Ringo's eyes widen in shocked. "You promised you'll stay with me forever...and you'll never leave me!" she shrieked suddenly. Even Sasuke thought he saw her face changed a little...scarier. He closed his eyes a while and that left Ringo questioned. "What's wrong, dear? I'm sorry if I scare you..." she begged and clutched to him again.

"Ringo, show me your grave" asked Sasuke. "Why?" she asked. "I need to see it" said Sasuke, slowly got up. Ringo nodded and lead the way. Sasuke followed her closely. _"I can't stay any longer here"_ he thought, as he felt it getting harder to breathe.

Meanwhile, the team arrived at the entrance of the cave. "This is our last chance" said Naruto. It was getting late. "It's gonna be dark soon, we'd better hurry. Sakura, you stay here with Kino-san" ordered Kakashi. Sakura nodded weakly.

"Sakura, don't worry. We'll find your friend. I'm sure" said Kino. "Thank you" Sakura smiled.

"It's damp here... the air feels heavy" said Naruto, touching his throat. "Maybe because of this river. Anyway, we have to be fast. The tide will rise when the sun sets today" said Kakashi, still leading the way. "Yosh!" exclaimed Naruto. Not so long, they found Sasuke, lying weakly on the ground, next to an old traditional grave.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto as he rushed towards Sasuke. Kakashi immediately check on him. "He's breathing slowly. We need to take him out of here fast" Kakashi carried Sasuke. And they leave the place. From afar, Naruto thought he was seeing things; Ringo watched them with tears rolling on her cheeks, but a slight smiled curved on her lips.

Sakura performed medical treatment on Sasuke. Not so long after that, he was awake. "Thanks God, you're alright" Sakura hugged him and cried. "Sakura...I'm fine" he said, still gazing into the cave darkness. "Teme...you scared me there..." Naruto bump fist with him.


	3. The Found

**Disclaimer: Standard**

* * *

Eventually, the team reached their destination, a small city call Jinkaku. "Thank you all, ninja from Konoha. See you all next time" said Kino as he waved his hand, leaving the team.

Kakashi exhaled, "Now, let us find a place to stay". "I need something to eat..." said Naruto as he rubbed his tummy. Then they all make their way to the nearest diner.

"So Sasuke, how did you found the grave?" asked Naruto in the middle of their lunch. "Hm...I remembered what Kino said earlier - ...He promised to look for her in the next life. That's how the legend goes" said Sasuke. Naruto nodded slightly.

"Yeah, when we think about it, when the legend is that way, means that the husband actually left the grave and live on" explained Kakashi. Sakura nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure if I really am the husband in the past life, but before I passed out, some of his memories ran through my head" said Sasuke. "And I heard that she asked me to leave as she remembered the past"

The husband cried all night calling for his dead wife. It's getting late in the night and getting colder. He choked in his own tears. Seeing his husband having difficulty to breathe in the damp air, the ghost wife came out and whispered to her husband ear.

"Dear, I know you love me. But you must live on. I can't go peacefully if I let you die here because of me" she said in her usual soft voice. The husband awakened because of that weird dream he had. He then stood up and left the cave. "I'll look for you in the next life. And we'll be together again" he said one last time.

"I see...if it is the case, then they won't see each other again" said Naruto before he slurped on his udon. "Why do you think so?" asked Kakashi. "Well...you see the wife is still a ghost" answered Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi nodded slightly. Sasuke disagreed.

"No, I think..." Sasuke thought for awhile. The other teammates were looking at him. "...the ghost wife has moved on now. If she thought that I'm the husband, now that she met me... So, I guess her soul could rest in peace" continued Sasuke. Sakura eyed him. "It's a sad love story" murmured Sakura.

"Excuse me...would you like to try our new dish? It's 50 percent off today" a young lady with a bright smile approached the team. "Umm...no, thanks" said Kakashi. Naruto was tempted since the dish was curry ramen. "I think I'll try this one" said Naruto. "You pay for yourself, Naruto" said Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I know that already" he answered, taking out his froggy purse.

Sasuke was not interested in the food, but the lady. _"She made me feel weird"_ Sasuke thought as he observed the lady carefully. Sakura realizing this, "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, while her gazed change to Sasuke and then the lady.

"Thank you, sir. Your ramen will be served in short while" she then leaves. "Haha...I can't wait to try it..." said Naruto. Meanwhile Sakura was still frowning, waiting for Sasuke's reply. Eventually the raven haired guy turned to her. "It was...nothing. I thought I saw her somewhere before" said Sasuke then continue with his food. Sakura just stared at him.

_"__...I've found you..."_

The End.

* * *

**A/N: This final chapter was rewritten. Happy reading!**


End file.
